Candelabra
by CaptiveBird
Summary: Brittany hasn't seen Santana for two years, she's dating Sam but what happens when the Latina suddenly makes a reappearance in Brittany's life and makes her question her current choices? Will she give into temptation?


**So this is a one shot I guess, it's pretty crappy because I just got the idea and wanted to get it written out straight away. **

**The whole motivation behind this was the song Te Amo by Rihanna. I'd suggest listening to the song as you read it, this is AU. Brittany graduated with everyone and I guess if you can get past the Bram then this could be a cute fic? It's incredibly cheesy so I apologise!**

**If people are interested enough in this then I'd consider continuing it.**

* * *

It's Sugar Motta's 18th birthday, she's two years younger than you but the two of you hit it off straight away, making you one of her closest friends. You met her in your senior year of high school in glee club, she wasn't the best singer or dancer but she stuck around anyway because despite being too wealthy to even care about money, she was an outsider like everyone else. She once told you that you were one of her first _real_ friends, you – along with everyone else in glee club didn't care about how rich she was.

Back then it meant a lot to you when she said that you were her friend… Apart from Santana who did you have? There was Quinn, she was always there for you but she never understood you like Santana did.

You arrive at Sugar's mansion, it wasn't your first time here you had slept over a couple of times when her dad was away working. Sugar clearly instructed that she wanted everyone to wear evening gowns and tuxedos for her party because her parents always had fancy parties and she could never go to them. The light blue evening gown that you wore suited you perfectly; well that's what Sam said. The two of you had been dating for a little over a year and you were… happy. He took your hand in his and you both made your way into Sugar's house, there were plenty of other people there, and you didn't recognize a lot of them. You assumed that they must still be in high school, like Sugar.

You're in awe as you step Sugar's large dining room, which had been temporarily renovated, into a ballroom. Candelabras hang proudly from the ceiling and you can't tear your eyes away from them, you think they're beautiful. Sam tugs softly on your hand and your eyes land on him.

"I can see Sugar over there," He tells you before gesturing to a large table pushed to the side of the room, it's covered in a variety of food. You see Sugar standing beside it talking to a tall boy with blond hair. "We should give her our present."

It's hard to hear him over the music that is being played through the surround sound speaks but you nod in agreement and head over.

When Sugar notices you her eyes widen with glee and she engulfs you in a welcoming hug. "Britt! I'm so glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss your eighteenth, it's like one of your most important birthdays." You tell her as you pull away from the hug.

"Yeah, here you go, Sugar." Sam cuts in as he hands the wrapped present to Sugar, you and Sam decided to put your money together to get Sugar a better present, which you hope you did.

Sugar thankfully took the present and shook it teasingly. "I wonder what it is."

"Hey! You'll find out later," You tell her. "Enjoy your party and then open your presents."

She rolls her eyes playfully in reply before placing the present on the end of the table.

"Hey, I know I saw a couple of the glee group earlier. I only had a chance to say hello quickly… It's so tiring hosting a party. You should go and find them." Sugar tells you, which causes your face to light up; you glance over to Sam who looks just as happy. You haven't seen most of your old friends for two years.

You and Sam soon depart from Sugar as she goes to talk to more guests, neither of you see any sign of anyone you know from high school which disappoints you… Maybe you'll find them later on. They're probably all sitting together in a quieter area like they usually do at parties.

That thought is shoved to the back of your mind as you tune in to what Sam is saying to you. "Would you like a drink?"

You nod quickly before offering him a smile. "I'll have whatever you have."

He returns your smile and releases your hand. "Alright, stay here, I'll be back soon." Before you can protest or tell him you don't want to be alone he's already turned on his heels and is walking back across the room towards the buffet table.

You're alone and even though you're possibly one of the oldest here, you're still a little scared of everyone. You decide to watch everyone dancing, it looks fun and you make a mental note to get Sam to dance with you later on.

"Beautiful." You feel your body freeze when you hear that sultry, alluring voice from behind yourself. You close your eyes for a moment, blocking out the loud droning music as you replay that single word in your head.

_Beautiful. _

_That voice… _That beautiful voice.

You find yourself slowly turning around before you're face to face with Santana Lopez, she doesn't even try to hide the fact that she's checking you out… And neither do you.

Your throat goes dry as your eyes study her face, she's still as beautiful as you remember her but there's something different about her. She looks more grown up, like she's matured. Her hair is curled and draped over one shoulder and she dons a fitted black dress, which you think is weird because she always wore red.

It's been almost two years since you last saw her, you thought about her a lot… You didn't mean to and it made you feel bad because of Sam. The two of you didn't leave on a happy note, it was sour, so you're surprised that Santana hasn't slapped you across the face. You'd deserve it, but then again you know that Santana wouldn't even dream of laying a finger on you.

You're lost for words as she reaches out a takes your hand in hers, it's only then that you notice _how_ close you are. You know that if you breathed out now she'd feel your breath hitting her face, that's why you were glad for once that you were finding it difficult to breathe being this close to her.

"Dance with me." She breathes and before you can say anything she's already pulling you onto the dance floor. Reality returns to you and you're aware of the music for a moment, it's a much slower song, its passionate.

"Relax, Britt." Santana tells you, she must be able to tell how nervous you are from how little you're dancing. She's holding both of your hands; she lets go of one of them and places it on your back before slowly tracing it upwards. Your skin is burning from her touch. "Rest your head on my shoulder." She tells you softly and you comply, a little hesitantly but you do it, you bury your head in between her shoulder and neck and you feel her sigh above you. You can tell that she's relieved.

You both kind of stay in that position for a while; her fingers stroking your back and you inhaling her perfume and it feels like time has frozen, that is until she pulls back. The hand on your back slowly falls down to your waist where it now rests; her thumb rubs small circles there. The hand that's holding yours moves up to your face, the movement is so slow and soft as she strokes your cheek. You lean into her touch, it's heavenly. You know that Santana is looking at you right now but you're too scared to look back at her. The brunette is aware of this and gently tilts your chin until you've locked eyes with her, she looks at you with such serenity and her dark eyes hold so many emotions that you don't know how she feels right now.

There's a moment of gazing at each other before she murmurs to you softly.

"Te amo."

You almost miss it, almost but you hear her saying it and you know what it means because there was a time where that was all you would hear from her. You're about to pull back and tell her that you can't when you feel her lips against yours, you can feel her all of her pain as she kisses you and you swear you hear a quiet sob escape Santana's lips as you find yourself kissing her back but you're too scared to open your eyes and face reality.

You've forgotten about Sam and aren't aware that he watches from the other side of the room with a drink in each hand and his jaw clenched. He smiles sadly before looking to the floor.


End file.
